Vuelve Vuelve conmigo
by Maria-bb-sj
Summary: Sakura siempre a amado a Sasuke durante esos dos años y medio, y un buen día Tsunade les llama, diciendoles que han visto a Sasuke por los alrededores... ¿Sakura conseguirá encontrarle?


_Konnichi wa! Bueno… Pues una amiga (no mira a nadie) xDD  
Hizo que volviera mi estado FRIKI! Y ahora somos dos frikis! Biiien wiii (??)_

_A lo que íbamos… Pues de Naruto, me gusta esta pareja. Aunque también me gustan algunas otras aunque sean amorfas xp_

_Espero que lo lean!!_

_Se lo dedico a las que lo lean y a Emorragisinternas! xDDDD_

Pasaron dos años y medios desde… que Sasuke dejó la villa. No hay día en que no piense en él. Le echo de menos… demasiado.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Me giré viendo a Naruto corriendo hacía a mí.  
-¿Qué ocurre Naruto?- Pregunté suspirando.  
-La vieja Tsunade… nos llama.-  
-¿Eh?-

Nos dirigimos rápidamente a la mansión hokage.

-¿Qué quieres vieja Tsunade?- preguntó Naruto a mi lado. Tsunade estaba sentada en su escritorio, donde estaba lleno de papeles, a su lado, Shizune con ese pequeño cerdito rosa. Y en la misma sala, en una esquina estaba Kakashi leyendo su libro.  
-Naruto… Sakura… Tengo una noticia para vosotros.- Dijo la quinta hokage seriamente.  
-¿Una noticia?- Pregunté.  
-Sí… Unos ninjas de nuestra villa… Dicen que han visto a Sasuke por aquí.- Explicó Tsunade cruzando los dedos delante de sus labios. Espera un segundo… ¿Acababa de decir Sasuke?  
-¿¡Sasuke!?- Gritó Naruto a mí lado que estaba igual que sorprendido que yo.  
-Vuestra misión de hoy… Será ir en busca de Sasuke.-  
-¡¡Pues claro!!- Gritó Naruto. – ¡Pienso traerlo de vuelta! ¡Vaya que sí!- En la sala pudo oírse el libro de Kakashi cerrarse.  
-Entonces… Equipo de Kakashi. ¡En marcha!- Acabó por decir la Tsunade.

Y así los tres, salimos de la mansión a toda prisa, dirigiéndonos a la gran puerta principal. Encontrándonos con dos ninjas de Konoha.

-¿¡Dónde vieron a Sasuke?!- Se apresuró a decir Naruto.  
-Tranquilízate Naruto…- Dijo el maestro Kakashi.  
-Le hemos visto cerca de aquí…- Dijo uno de los dos ninjas. –Sin embargo… No podemos asegurar del todo que sea él.-  
-Iremos a investigarlo.- Me apresuré a decir. Así los dos, ninjas asintieron yéndose de allí.  
-Está bien… Equipo, ¡allá vamos!- Dijo Naruto. Y seguidamente nos pusimos en marcha a toda prisa, no podíamos perder tiempo, y menos si se trataba de Sasuke.  
Buscábamos de un lado al otro, pero… No lográbamos encontrarle. ¿Realmente se trataba de Sasuke? No… No podía pensar negativamente. Tenía que esforzándome, necesitaba volver a ver. Así adelante a Naruto.  
-Sakura-chan, espera.- Pero no podía parar. Pensar que podría estar cerca de él, me llenaba el cuerpo de esperanza. Estuvimos como dos o tres horas buscando, pero… No conseguimos encontrarle.  
-Descansemos chicos…- Dijo el maestro Kakashi. Eran más o menos las ocho de la noche. La oscuridad, hacía rato que había caído. El maestro Kakashi había hecho una hoguera, Naruto se mostraba inquieto, y yo perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarle.  
Respiré hondo… tenía el presentimiento de que… tal vez, y solo tal vez… le encontraría.  
Era una noche bastante fría, solo podía notar el aire recorriendo mi piel. Recordando aquella noche en una tarde de invierno, hace dos años atrás. Tenía mucho frío y Sasuke me ofreció su chaqueta.  
-Sasuke…-  
-¿Has dicho algo Sakura?- Preguntó el maestro Kakashi.  
-¿Eh? ¡Ah! No… nada.- Dije bajando la cabeza. Pero entonces, me levanté mirando a Naruto y a Kakashi. –Creo… que de esta manera nunca daremos con Sasuke. Lo mejor será que nos separemos.-  
-¡Tienes razón Sakura-chan!- Dijo rápidamente Naruto poniéndose de pie. En cambio Kakashi, solo suspiró.  
-Está bien…-

Y así es como, Naruto, Kakashi y yo, nos separamos. Iba mucho más rápida que antes, sin parar de mirar a ambos lados.

-Te encontraré… Cueste lo que cueste…- Seguí saltando de árbol en árbol, cuando sentí una rara sensación en mi cuerpo. ¿Era Sasuke? O… ¿Algún Ninja de alguna villa enemiga? Mejor prevenir, que curar. Me escondí tras un árbol, asomando un poco la cabeza, viendo una escena que nunca pensé que vería a parte de mis sueños. Sasuke estaba en lo alto de una roca, bajo el cielo estrellado y la gigantesca luna llena. Sin darme cuenta, avance dándome a mostrar completamente.

Cóntinuara?

_Comenteeeeeen!! ;A;_

_Graciias por leer! Arigatou! X3 _


End file.
